Peroroncino
:"H-games are my life." ::- Peroroncino Peroroncino (ペロロンチーノ) is a guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown and is regarded as one of the Forty-One Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He is the younger brother of Bukubukuchagama and the creator of Shalltear Bloodfallen. Appearance Peroroncino is described as a birdman. He has wings, talons, and a head that resembles a bird-like mask. Personality Peroroncino was known in his guild for his perversion and love of H-games. He is very passionate towards eroge and is outspoken about it with his guild members like Momonga. Furthermore, Peroroncino's personality is reflected in his creation, Shalltear Bloodfallen, who was designed to have the most sexual fetishes out of all the NPCs in Nazarick. According to his friend Momonga, he was considered the type who enjoyed joking around. Peroroncino disliked the thought of damaging relations between companions. He can easily be intimidated by his sister Bukubukuchagama in front of friends when she intervened in a discussion and turn that conversation against him. Belittled by his older sister, Peroroncino had to retract his earlier statements about her before acting apologetic around his friends for the rude remarks he made. Background In real life, Per oroncino is a fan of eroge, more commonly known as H-games. He was great at internet debates. He also has an older sister, who played YGGDRASIL with him. While playing the game, he became great friends with Momonga and Ulbert and the three of them together later formed a No Cash Item Alliance. However, he ended up betraying their trust, acting against the promise established between them by purchasing a character-effect cash item for the sake of adding aesthetic to his game avatar. At some point in time, both he and his sister would eventually join the clan called Nine's Own Goal until it was disbanded and reformed as the guild of Ainz Ooal Gown. Alongside his sister, he went on to work with his new guild members in parties and conquered the Great Tomb of Nazarick successfully.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special: Prologue (2nd Half) After Ainz Ooal Gown conquered the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Peroroncino spent some of his time in-game creating Shalltear Bloodfallen. The reason why Shalltear looked so beautiful despite being a True Vampire was because her appearance was drawn by Nazarick's illustrator requested by Peroroncino. According to the author Maruyama, Shalltear’s breast pads were not a preference of Peroroncino, and instead a strange incident brought forth by his taste. Maruyama noted Peroroncino has a particular liking for small breasts and requested the illustrator to design Shalltear to look this way. However, when the model was finished at last, the illustrator revealed to Peroroncino that her chest had been enlarged.ARCADIA 2.25: ARCADIA 766 10-18-2010 To his dissatisfaction, it convinced Peroroncino to go out of his way and write in Shalltear's settings that she used pads to cover up her small chest area, resulting in it being part of her character backstory. He ended up programming Shalltear to be ashamed of her tiny breasts and over stuff her chest with pads to a massive size. As the illustrator despises lolis and only did the drawing as a favor, Peroroncino was unable to ask the person for a retake and hence, he had to make changes his own way without further assistance.ARCADIA 2.43: ARCADIA 1623 2-06-2011 According to Ainz and Shalltear, whenever Peroroncino purchased a game he eagerly anticipated, he would end up thinking of his sister's face and would lose motivation because of it. For that reason, the moment Peroroncino realized his sister was a voice actor for an H-Game he wanted to buy, his interest in it plummeted. At some point in time after creating Shalltear, Peroroncino quit the game and left his valuable equipment and items in the hands of Momonga, telling him to throw it all away if he wished. Fortunately, Momonga refused to do so and kept his items around for display in the Mausoleum as it is equipped by Avatara.Overlord Episode 11: Confusion and Understanding Oddly enough however, he also gave Shalltear a resurrection item which later helped her in the fight against his friend, Momonga. While he was still creating Shalltear, he would usually discuss many great things about it with Momonga. In other words, he gave every last bit of details away to Momonga about Shalltear other than the resurrection item she had unknowingly received from him. Chronology The Undead King Arc Prior to YGGDRASIL's shutdown, at the end of the game, Momonga recalled all the good times he had with the members of Ainz Ooal Gown including Peroroncino. In his lamentation over his fellow guild members' departure a few minutes before him, the Great Tomb of Nazarick and all of its NPCs were transported to the New World.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning Later, when Momonga meets the Floor Guardians in the 6th Floor, he was surprised by how similar the relationship between Shalltear and Aura was to their creators, Peroroncino and Bukubukuchagama.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians The Emissary of the King Arc When Ainz took a piece of Albedo's clothing and inquired if it was a handkerchief, she stated that it was not, and told him to take a closer look. To his surprise, he realized it was merely female underwear belonging to Albedo, remembering that this used to be something Peroroncino would do in the past. Ainz stated that since he was not like his friend Peroroncino, he would not be the type to get excited by a piece of cloth if it is not worn by someone.Overlord Blu-ray 01 Special: The Emissary of the King The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Sebas asked Shalltear about her relationship with Aura and why they seemed to be on bad terms with each other. Shalltear simply replied that it was the way Peroroncino programmed her to be upon creation. Also, Shalltear revealed the relationship between her creator and Bukubukuchagama as siblings. During the discussion, Shalltear recalled watching Peroroncino entered her domain while accompanied by his fellow guild members, Luci★Fer and Nishikienrai when they were visiting her domain.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 1: Herd of Predators After Shalltear realized the dire situation she is in after killing people of Death Spreading Brigade needlessly under the influence of Blood Frenzy, the vampire came to harbor the thought of not wanting to have that sort of power as her own. However, she immediately retract those words from earlier, stating that such wish is disrespectful to her creator, Peroroncino, deciding the best course of action to do is find a way in controlling that power.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 2: True Vampire Upon learning of Shalltear's betrayal, Ainz figured that the reason why she had betrayed him and Nazarick was due to the way of how her backstory was supposedly design. He considered forgiving her because of it and also since she was simply obeying the will of her creator, Peroroncino. Once Nazarick finally discerns the location of where Shalltear is at, Albedo quickly made a remark that the vampire is fully equipped with the items given to her by Peroroncino.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding When Shalltear is mind controlled and rebels, Ainz decided to take full responsibility and kill Peroroncino's daughter by his own hands. He said that the most important fact in this battle is the strong bond between him and Peroroncino.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 4: Before the Death Match During the battle, Shalltear admits to Ainz that Peroroncino is superior than him as he bestow her a healing skill she was able to use in response to the latter's Reality Slash attack. Nonetheless, thanks to the vast information about Shalltear that Peroroncino gave to Momonga, he is still able to come up with a plan and defeat Shalltear ahead of time. In the battle, he used Peroroncino's main weapon, the Houyi's Bow.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 5: Player Vs Non Player Character The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Ainz decided to finally punish Shalltear for her rebellion against him, using her as a chair to sit on instead of the one constructed by Demiurge. Because of that, Shalltear was panting and squirming fanatically the moment Ainz took a seat on top of her. This kind of behavior utterly surprises Ainz, when he noticed her strange movement below him. In a way, Ainz couldn't stop thinking of Peroroncino as having created a really perverted setting within Shalltear's character for her to act that so shamefully.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 5: The Freezing God The Two Leaders Arc Ainz reminiscences that in the past, Peroroncino screamed at his guild member, Suratan to make a Nazarick Academy together with him in the Guild's Headquarters. In the meantime, it was said that Peroroncino's Encyclopedia was given to Shalltear by Ainz as a reward for her hard-work. About half of the detailed information inside the book was erased by Peroroncino himself, before he passed it to Momonga.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A day of Nazarick The Men in the Kingdom Arc Ainz reminiscences about the argument between Touch Me and Ulbert Alain Odle. Touch Me argued with Ulbert that there were some people who needed the rare drop from the Fire Giant Boss, Surt while Ulbert argued that there were people who needed to kill the Ice Dragon to fulfill their class-up requirements. Peroroncino suggested going for some erotic monsters like the Succubus, but was reprimanded by Bukubukuchagama.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 6: Introduction of Royal Capital's Disturbance The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Ainz recalls the time when he used to purchase cosmetic skin items from YGGDRASIL, he mentions Peroroncino had the same inclination as him.Overlord Volume 07: Prologue When Albedo considers forming a secret unit in search for the remaining Supreme Beings, she suggests to Ainz the conditions for doing so mean keeping the subject a top-notch secret from the other Floor Guardians. She reasoned that if someone like Shalltear were to take part in her unit's operation, the latter would definitely recklessly rush out if information regarding Peroronchino was found.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A Handful of Hope The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc After meeting Pandora's Actor in the guest house, Ainz went outside to use the fly spell and landed on top of the roof. He recalled that he would be an easy target to someone like Peroroncino, who was a man who could easily attack from even two kilometers out.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown During the battle with the Martial Lord, Ainz gets angry, because no one in the audience was cheering for him. He reminisces a phrase that Peroroncino frequently used to say that if they cheered for him, his affection meter would probably have gone through the roof.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: Baharuth Empire The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc When Ainz told Aura that he was planning to enlist the help of Shalltear during his journey to the Dwarf Kingdom, it left the dark elf shocked, considering that she has very limited uses. Seeing how Aura acted the way she did towards Shalltear, it reminded Ainz of the sibling relationship shared between Peroroncino and her older sister. He recalls the time when Bukubukuchagama states her worries to friends whether Peroroncino had been causing problems for them companions to which the latter replied no, making her feel somewhat surprise by it that he had not done anything bad so far. Along the way, he reasoned with Aura that it felt wrong of him to make Shalltear do something that goes against her creator Peroroncino's wishes. Nevertheless, since Shalltear is created by Peroroncino, Aura offer a prayer to Bukubukuchagama that the vampire is able to succeed in completing her mission. Meanwhile, Ainz made note of all the rewards he had given out to the NPCs so far for their hard-work. One of them was Peroroncino's Encyclopedia|bestiary awarded to his creation Shalltear.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for an Unknown Land As Ainz saw Shalltear blushing and acting embarrassed, he described her to be a seed left behind by Peroroncino. Ainz frustratingly admits he can't get over the fact she was the first NPC made by his friend that he had to killed in the New World.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 4: A Craftsman and Negotiation The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Although it is not stated explicitly, Ainz recalls an old saying similar to Peroroncino's kind wherein which that "The fruits of technology are first applied to the military, then sex and medicine."Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 4: The Siege Abilities and Powers Peroroncino was the most specialized in ultra-long ranged combat within the guild Ainz Ooal Gown. Once Peroroncino is situated in a large open area, he can demonstrate his true power by easily attacking from even two kilometers far. Peroroncino's favorite tactic was concealing himself and then sniping his opponent with a bow from afar. Hence, he was considered proficient in attacking from long distance with the use of explosive skills. On the flip side, he is subpar in enclosed areas. Also, he was considered to be a power gamer who sought out power at any cost. According to Momonga, he describes Peroroncino as someone who is obsessive over skills and perfect character builds. Ainz thought that Peroroncino was being wasteful by spending even a little bit of data capacity to special effects. In the past before the conquest of Nazarick, Peroroncino was trying to put as much effort and time of building the item combo known as “Sunfall.” This would required a stringent selection of many data crystals, as well as armor and weapons to install them in. Fortunately, his hard work paid off as he had managed to recreate the look of the item.Overlord Blu-ray 04 Special: Prologue (1st Half) At some point, after Ainz Ooal Gown conquered the tomb, Peroroncino was able to successfully complete the creation of his "Full Falling Sun Set," which he most likely has equipped and used alongside the Houyi's Bow weapon.Overlord: The Undead Oh! Volume 02: Oh!verlord Chapter 7 Main Equipment * [[Houyi's Bow|'Houyi's Bow']]: A bow filled with the sun's power. Deals elemental damage, ignores shooting type attack resistance. * [[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown|'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown']]: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. * Unnamed Cash Shop Item: Peroroncino said it was some sort of character effect installed into his avatar. With every step he takes, golden motes scattered from his armor and vanished in mid-air. Bathed in the afterglow, he cut an imposing figure. Relationships Momonga Momonga is one of Peroroncino's closest friends in the guild. He and Momonga were part of the No Cash Item Alliance. Peroroncino was the reason why Momonga knew so much about Shalltear and all her abilities. Bukubukuchagama Bukubukuchagama is Peroroncino's older sister, whom he tends to argue and bicker with a lot. This has been passed down to their creations, Aura and Shalltear. Peroroncino had to genuflect before her because she had blackmail material on him from when he was twelve years old. Ulbert Alain Odle He and Ulbert were the first to come up with the idea of forming a No Cash Item Alliance where they could compensate for their weaknesses with skill. Touch Me He was jealous of Touch Me's explosive landing effect. Shalltear Bloodfallen Peroroncino liked to use Shalltear as one of the subjects for perversion and love of H-games. Her character design hints at him having a lolita fetish. According to Maruyama, Shalltear is easily misunderstood as Peroroncino’s most favored erotic character.ARCADIA 2.46: ARCADIA 2336 3-26-2011 He even noted Shalltear has excessively fine settings, to the point where there was no longer anymore space for Peroroncino’s personality to manifest. He described Peroroncino to be not as perverted as his creation Shalltear was made to be.ARCADIA 2.49: ARCADIA 2583 5-23-2011 Suratan He and Peroroncino were planning to make Nazarick Academy in the Guild's Headquarters. Flatfoot They had a friendly relationship. Peroroncino thought that Flatfoot was into flat chests and asked him if he liked men. Trivia * Peroroncino's name is a wordplay on "peperoncino", the Italian word for chili pepper, and "pero", which refers to licking. The latter is a reference to his personality. * Peroroncino was a power gamer, the type of person that sought power at any cost. * Because his sister voice-acted for H-games, Peroroncino would often worry about her voice coming out of the characters in the games he bought and would get turned-off. * He was the first one to betray the ideals of the No Cash Item Alliance, because he wanted to put a character effect in his armor. * It is highly likely that Peroroncino might have been the very first member to breach No Cash Item Alliance's Agreement. This may hold true as Peroroncino's friend, Momonga felt hurt and betrayed by his actions, hinting to the fact that nobody used or bought cash items until he did. * The author Maruyama noted that if Peroroncino got transported to the New World and saw Shalltear, he would have fainted in agony.ARCADIA 2.45: ARCADIA 2256 3-09-2011 Quotes * (His answer for giving Shalltear Bloodfallen the Cursed Knight class): "I have penetrated the backdoor of the production company!"Overlord First Half Chapter 48: War Part 8 * (His saying): "Technology development is prioritized for the military, then healthcare, and followed by ero. That's how great ero is."Overlord Volume 09 Character Sheet: Peroroncino * (To Momonga): "Buying equipment skins is like buying fap material. Regardless of whether you'll use it or not, it's always better to have a copy stored somewhere." * (To Momonga): "That's why I had no choice but to install the effect into my avatar with a cash shop item! You should know, right? I don't like using cash items either. If I could stick it in my armor, I wouldn't need to do all that. It can't be helped. Man, I'm so envious of Touch-san's explosion effect and his landing effect. I wish I had those too." * (To Flatfoot): "You're one to talk, naming your weapon Tsururinpettan...Or are you referring to something else? Could it be you like men's chests, Flatfoot-san?" * (To Flatfoot): "Am I wrong? Don't you like them flat? If that's the case, then men’s chests would be… are you a homo?" * (To Bukubukuchagama): "Well, it's because you're flat yourself, Aneki, that men don't—" * (To the unidentified Guild Member): "...How about going for some erotic monsters like Succubus?" * (About his older sister): "You can't call her a girl at that age..."Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 2: The Two Set Off References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= Navigation pl:Peroroncino Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Creators Category:Birdmen Category:Archers Category:Snipers Category:Deities Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:No Cash Item Alliance Category:Nazarick